


James Cassels and Sam Bettley Story (with some Brusnop)

by JuliaBloodyMeow



Category: Asking Alexandria, Bandom
Genre: Bands, D/s relationship, Dom James, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Sam, kind of real but still fiction, lots of swearing and buttsex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBloodyMeow/pseuds/JuliaBloodyMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's going on between James and Sam is quite a thing, Ben and Danny sure aren't helping, but will it all last? Or crumble under their feet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo it's my first story here and this first part is pretty short but I hope you'll like it~ (starting off with an unusual ship)

James POV:

I entered in the tour bus, checking around for the rest of the guys but I didn't see them anywhere. I turned around to leave and check the venue but I heard something, something sexual, a very very loud moan.

I ran to the bunk area but still didn't see anyone here, then I heard a hushed moan and I exactly know where it came from: the bathroom.

I thanked my spies skills and walked as quietly as I could to the door...it's clearly Ben's moans, but I couldn't hear any girl, weird. I tried to open the door and then the...'moves' in there stops. I heard Ben whisper:

"I think there's someone on the bus."

And when I heard the other person's voice I think my brain exploded...like literally.

"No one's in the bus baby, c'mon let's finish this before the show" Danny whispered back. Then Ben giggled and the moves and moans continued.

If my jaw could fall off my skull it would have because of how wide my jaw dropped. I just walked slowly to the living area and sat on the couch. I'll just...sit there...and wait for them to get out.

When I heard a very loud moan from both of them I know I'll have to be ready for some explanations. Or they had to be ready, I don't know.

Ben got out first, giggling as Danny kissed his neck, his arms around Ben's waist. But all laughing stopped when they saw me. I whispered, still in shock:

"I won't ever use this bathroom anymore..."

Ben bite his lips, looking at his shoes.

"Then you should get up too." says Danny laughing. I quickly got up and ran out of the bus. Ben and Danny laughed, there is nothing funny, this is mother fucking serious. They quickly joined me outside, and I was really mad at them.

"C'mon man don't be a bitch" Ben said.

I crossed my arms on my chest and yelled a the top of my lunges:

"Don't be a bitch?! My bestfriends, who have been clearly in love with each other for a long fucking time, are finally dating and they don't even tell me?! How am I supposed to react then?!"

Ben looked down, hopefully ashamed of how bad of a friend he has been. I was his bestfriend, it wasn't like I woudln't try to understand and support him.

"James, we were scared that you were going to hate us because of...well" Said Danny looking for an excuse, but there was none.

"How can I be mad at you for being happy and in love? Seriously that's stupid as fuck guys..."

When I said this Ben looked up at me with pure happiness, then at Danny and they both jumped on me, hugging me like they were trying to kill me or something. I hugged back, I'm so happy for them. They've been on each other for so long! Fucking finally!

When they pulled back I checked my phone, Sam and Cameron were already waiting for us. We started making our way to the venue.

"I'm sure there's something between Sam and Cameron" Danny say, sure as hell of his point.

"NO WAY IN HELL! SAM'S MINE!" I burst out then realise what I said...god damn it!

Ben looked at me, eyes wide and then laughed and screamed at Danny's face:

"TOLD YOU IT'S JAMES! I WAS RIGHT! IN YOUR FACE BITCH! YOU OWE A BLOWJOB NOW!"

Danny looked at the ground, upset that Ben was apparently right.

"I didn't fucking meant it this way!" I try to convince them that I'm not in love with Sam (which is false, I'm in love with him since the beginning of this band) "and don't expose your sexual life in front of me! I'm not into your kind of stuff!"

"You totally meant it this way!" Ben laughed, jumping on Danny's back, asking a piggy back ride.

"Who meant what?" I froze at the angelic voice behind me, I hadn't noticed we were already at the venue, Sam was smoking in front of the doors.

"Uh...nothing" I said quickly and walked passed him as quickly. Sam opened his mouth but quickly closed it.

After that Danny and Ben sent me and Sam those stupid knowing grins all night...god I hate those stupid faggots.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is in Sam's P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter yaaay~

Sam's P.O.V

I sat in our tour bus living room, my gaze still fixated on my computer screen (which went black a few minutes ago). Ben and Danny walked in and I closed my laptop smiling at them, they smiled back and left to the bunk area. But as soon as Ben had his back to me I stared at him with pure hatred. I just watched the backstage entertainment interview and I was a bit mad at Ben and James...No I'm not jealous!!

...Okay maybe a bit. James entered the bus and smiled brightly at me. Fuck the sexy mother fucker. I took my pack of cigarettes and got out, I needed a smoke to calm down my nerves. As I smoked I thought about what the interviewer said to them after the kiss, they are actually pretty close. James hugged Ben more than me, they laughed more together and I always felt like a third wheel when we're all together. I smoked by myself until James joined me, even though he's the last person I'd like to see right now.

"Hey" he smiled but I just looked back to my staring spot on the ground. James sighed and light up his own cig. I shot him a discreet glare but he was already looking at me.

"What?" He asked in the super cute accent and I just shook my head and shrugged in answer.

"Sam there's clearly something wrong, you're never this cold with me, what is it?" I shrugged again and throw the remaining of my cig on the ground. I turned towards the bus door but James stopped me from going any further. He shot me the glare, the one that said 'I won't repeat myself so tell me now'.

"I don't know, ask Ben!" Why the hell did I say that I don't know. But I know that I was in deep shit.

"What are you talking about?" I shook my head and sighed, he asked a question he already knew the answer to. I looked at him in the eyes for the first time that day and he seemed truly confused.

"Sam are you jealous of Ben?" He smirked while saying this sentence, which is a pretty cruel thing to do when asking this kind of question.

"No, I'm not" I answered in total deny. Hey, one could dream, maybe he'll believe me.

"You are, is it about the kiss?" Yes! So now shut up and leave me alone already. I sighed and I think that might have been a yes even though I wanted to say no.

"It's not only about the kiss, every time he glances at you at a show you fuck up a song and you guys always share those stupid knowing looks, like you both know a secret no else is aware of and that annoy me to no point!" I blurted that out without even taking a breath and I was blushing but now I felt stupid and James was blushing too. Great Samuel, you made everyone in the conversation uncomfortable.

"Yes Ben might know something kind of secret but there's nothing between us" ugh, now he gives me the 'there's nothing between us' card?! I chuckled in disbelief.  
"Why do you care anyway? It's not like you're my fucking wife or anything!" He's angry. Fuck me he's angry and it's at me. I'm dead.

"I don't care I'm just curious!" Best excuse in the world, I'm so credible it's unbelievable.

"You actually care! And Ben is fucking Danny, even you know that! So what is the problem here?!" He was right. I just blushed and bit my lip. I could feel his eyes burning into me to know what was going on. Even though he probably already knew.

The next thing I know I was forced against the tour bus and he had his hand around my neck. He was so close I could feel his breath on my nose, but my own breath was totally gone. I didn't even realized he got closer until his mouth was against mine. It was exactly like I've imagined it, the taste of smoke and alcohol. I kissed back as hungrily and felt my legs almost give up on me. His teeth dugged into my bottom lip and his hold around my neck got a bit tighter but it was still loose enough to allow me to breath. He was in total dominance so it wasn't a surprise when our tongues met that he was the one leading. My hand finally moved and grabbed the back of his shirt to get him closer, any closer he would be inside of me (not that I would mind).

As we kissed his grip around my neck got tighter and tighter until I was choking for breath and only then he let go. But like all together, he stepped away from me and I was left leaning against the bus, missing a hand I hadn't realized was on my hip. We stared at each other, both eyes wide. I was out of words and out of breath. This wasn't the little peck on the lips he had with Ben. This was the fucking hottest make out session I've ever had.

"Now will you stop bitching? You're even worse then Ben" he licked a trail of saliva off my chin and got in the tour bus. Leaving me breathless on an empty parking lot.


End file.
